Domestic? For Her Maybe
by McRaider
Summary: He didn't do Domestic, but for her...he'd be willing to.


Domestic? Maybe for Her

McRaider

Summary: The Doctor doesn't do domestic—however for her, he could be persuaded. This is a future AU fic, a 'what if'. Really cute.

Author's Note: This just hit me  It's a Ten/Rose fic, but I guess it could be nine as well, depending on which one you like more.

Hazel brown eyes gazed down at the tiny little being, "I don't do domestic," he murmured as he reached down and slowly lifted the small pink clad baby in his arms. The infant instantly cooed, waving her arms back and forth as though to make a point. She had her mother's beautiful doe brown eyes, "Never have, never will," he mumbled, then he pulled the baby closer, pressing a kiss to her pale soft forehead, taking in the precious baby scent that all babies seemed to have about them.

The brown eyes looked up at his hazel ones and he shook his head, "Not until I met your mum; that is," he explained as he walked over to a chair in the middle of the bedroom. Still cradling the infant he slowly began to rock back and forth, smiling. "Your mum could use her rest," he whispered, "So you an' I will talk for a little while. I'm nine hundred years old—well that's not quite true, nine-hundred ten truly, your mum always says that's a huge age gap. I don't mind though—in truth, I don't think she does either," he smiled.

The infant girl reached out, clutching his jacket with one hand, cooing more, as if to tell him to continue talking, "Anyway—when I met your mum, I was a completely different person. You know what though, knew I loved her from the second I touched her hand. She was in danger," he grinned widely, leaning closer to the baby's face, "Wha' else is new," he chuckled, "Any way, I grabbed her hand and told her to run. An' you know what—she did! Without hesitation your mum just ran like there was no tomorrow. First ape to really believe and trust me completely.

He didn't see the darkened figure standing in the doorway to the tiny nursery, watching on with a smirk, he continued; oblivious, "I didn't want to admit it, how badly it hurt when she called me jealous for not being the main male in her life any longer. Broke my heart that she'd prefer to have her da' than me. But you know what…when I saw her again, didn't matter to me," he forced a soft smile again. "I broke her heart you know; not intentionally of course. I couldn't ever intentionally hurt your mum, not in the nine hundred and then years I've lived. But I did, I sent her away, to save her life. It didn't matter to me, as long as she was safe I didn't care if I died. You know what she did? She came back to save me—she nearly killed herself to help me survive, and I won't lie, that hurt too, knowing someone loved me so much. That's how I became this handsome figure standin' before you. Even then though, we didn't truly become domestic until years later. Just before you came along of course. I didn't want to change, I always told her I didn't do domestic—never told her why; but it's because I couldn't lose her and live with myself. An' you know what your mum finally told me: She told me 'Doctor, I'd rather live one day in love with you, in your loving arms, then a million years without you.' She actually said that.

Rose slipped her hand over her mouth to keep the half sob, half laugh from escaping and disturbing the handsome couple. She smiled as she looked upon Andromeda and her husband. They'd named her Andromeda after their favorite galaxy, he called her Andi though, a name Rose wasn't quite that fond of. She shook her head and continued to listen to their discussion—or his one sided discussion.

"You know what I did after that? I grabbed her, and kissed her, like there was no tomorrow," he smiled cheekily. "I was right, I don't do domestic, but for her—Oh Andi, for your mum, I would do just about anything she asked me to do," he finally whispered.

Rose smiled as she leaned her head against the doorframe; she'd known he would do anything for her. She'd always known, but at that moment, as she watched the father and daughter she had never felt more in love with him in the six years she'd been traveling with him. She remembered their last visit to her timeline; her mum had asked what it was Rose saw in the doctor after all these years.

_Rose simply shrugged, "I just love him mum, come with me," she grabbed her mother's arm and led her into her old bedroom, there on the bed sat the Doctor, completely oblivious to her, singing a soft but ancient song, as their tiny baby lay in his arms, sleeping soundly._

_"I love him because he loves me, cares for me, and protects Andromeda and me."_

_"He's dangerous, for both of you."_

_Rose shrugged, "Perhaps, but—I know the risks mum, and I wouldn't be doing it if I didn't love every moment of it, if he didn't revel in every second we spend together. This may sound weird—but he's my soul mate mum, he was supposed to die, and yet he survived, spent hundreds of years alone, suddenly I come along. He gave me a purpose for living mum, and I gave him a similar purpose. He showed me how amazing life can truly be, that there's so much more living to do out there."_

As Rose thought about it, she realized no words could ever be truer. The Doctor had shown her a whole new universe—several actually. She was drawn away from her thoughts as she heard the baby fuss slightly. Her doe eyes looked up to see that he'd tried to put her back in her crib, instantly the baby did take much of a liking to that. Rose was about to move forward, when suddenly Theta reached back into the crib and curled the child in his arms, protectively. "I do love you my little time Lord," he whispered as he again pressed another kiss to her precious forehead.

Rose strode forward, and touched his elbow, turning him, she stood in front of her little girl and husband, she looked down into his loving arms and smiled, "She's the most beautiful Time Lord I've ever seen," whispered Rose, as she repeated Theta's actions.

"So is her mother," whispered the Doctor as he leaned forward and pressed a solemn kiss to her forehead, lingering for a moment.

"Don't do domestic," chuckled Rose.

"For you, and this little one—I'd do anything—even domestic."

The End


End file.
